Alive
by Mokulule
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to Itachi's body? Did Zetsu eat it? What of his eyes? If Sasuke changed his mind about having them? She'd found him purely by accident. Oneshot.


**Alive**

Sakura had found him purely by accident.

Returning from a long distance mission she'd just entered fire country when she caught sight of it. The red and white in the distinct form of the Uchiha clan emblem. Well not really. She'd only caught sight of the red and white color on the rocky facade of the cliff side she'd been scaling, nearly loosing her grip in the process. Quickly she'd moved over and frantically removed the vegetation. What the hell was the Uchiha clans family crest doing on a cliff side in the middle of nowhere? It wasn't very big, just slightly smaller than her hand. Glowed fingers brushed the fading emblem softly, wondering about it's significance. Maybe there was an old hideout near, like the one Sasuke and his older brother had fought in. She'd barely conceived the thought as the emblem reacted to the chakra she was using to stick to the rocky outcroppings.

A low rumble sounded from deep within the cliff side. Sakura could not help her surprised yelp as a crack began to form right in front of her wide eyes. It stopped expanding when it was just wide enough for her to squeeze through. She knew it was not a wise choice. That she should return to Konoha and report this strange place, but she couldn't help the pull she felt as she looked into the darkness. Before she knew it she was squeezing her way through the opening, wondering excitedly what she might find. She would never in her wildest dreams have imagined just what she found – or _who._

Oo o oO

She'd walked through hallways upon hallways lined with torches and richly decorated with the Uchiha fan. Every once in a while there would be doors; leading to empty rooms with even more of the Uchiha clan symbol decorating the walls. This door was different however. From the interior she could hear faint beeping and the buzzing of machines. She laid her head flat against the wooden door listening intensely for anything else. The was no shuffling of footsteps, nothing to suggest there were anyone inside. Satisfied she cracked the door open, still no reaction. Opening the door the rest of the way with her foot, she stood ready in a defensive position.

The room was lit in eerily green light, casting strange shadows on the machines that littered the room. Her stance relaxed. There truly wasn't anyone there. Curiously she went across the doorstep. It was some kind of laboratory. She went towards some test tubes curiously studying the labels. Not being able to read the scribbles in the faint lighting, she let out an exaggerated sigh. The blow of air accidentally disrupted the fine sheen of dust that covered everything. Her loud sneeze momentarily broke the continuous buzz. The place seemed abandoned but why keep the machines on then?

Making her way further into the lab she discovered several floor to ceiling glass tubes, filled with some substance slightly thicker than water. _They are big enough to contain a person_, she mused slightly. She found the thought quite entertaining until she turned around to head back. How did she miss him in the first place? Inside a glass tube hidden slightly behind the others were a man. Even hooked up to several wires and plastic tubes and suspended in strange liquid there was no doubt as to the identity of this man; Uchiha Itachi.

His long hair was loose and framed his head like a dark halo. Skin, unmarred except for a few old scars, was colored sickly green by the lighting. Still it was a body to behold. While the muscle mass must have greatly decreased there was no doubt as to this guy's line of work. When her eyes traveled downwards she could not help but be infinitely happy for her profession, otherwise she might just have been reduced to a blushing schoolgirl. Instead she quickly focused on the machine beside this particular tube. The screen flickered occasionally, but otherwise showed a very clear picture of the missing nin's vitals. Heart rate was steady and as it should be in resting position. Lungs were working just as well. It was obvious however that it was the machine that made sure of that. Laying her hand flat against the tube, another thing was cleared off her checklist. It was warm, just a few degrees below that of the body. The liquid was to make sure the right temperature was upheld.

This man was not supposed to be alive. Sasuke had killed him, yet here he was held artificially alive. Was it not for the machine that heart would not be beating. Those lungs would not be breathing. Why was he being kept alive? The answer was right before her eyes displayed in bold on the screen.

**Status, eyes: intact**

His body was being kept alive to make sure his freaky _eyes_ did not rot in the ground. It sickened her to the bottom her stomach. No one, not even Uchiha Itachi, deserved to end their days as a shell to keep alive a kekkai genkai. While he may be a murder and a monster, he was still human and a formidable opponent. She would end this disgrace.

She pulled her hand back, chakra gathering rapidly. One hit and this 'life-giving' machine would be no more than scrap metal. _Kami have mercy on his soul. _Her hand surged forward. She stopped at the very last second, hand shaking mere millimeters from the unsuspecting screen. Blinking she moved closer to the display. It could not be. There it was again! The bar she'd previously classified as flat and unmoving was _moving_. Another jump! She looked up at the pale man encased in glass. Two simple words described her current predicament: _Brain activity._

If she could fully revive this man not only would they have access to information on Akatsuki, but Sasuke as well. Surely Itachi would know the reason Sasuke had not returned to Konoha... Her mind made up, she knew, she would have to make him somewhat stable, before she could even dream of taking him back to Konoha. She would also need some reinforcements to help with the carrying. One hastily scribbled letter and a slug summon later, her reinforcements should be taken care off. Now for the challenging part.

Oo o oO

The young man opened his eyes to plain darkness. For a moment he thought that maybe the light was just turned off. Then he remembered everything. Chest constricted painfully and he was surprised. He had not felt pain in such a long time. It was a frightening thought. Thin black eyebrows bunched together in a frown. He felt pain. He was _alive_.

**Author's note:**

This sprouted from my musings of what could have happened to Itachi's body. So I hope you enjoyed my little theory made story.

Like 'Apples and Strawberries' (Which I'm writing on by the way) this is something that could be made into a longer story. Unlike 'Apples and Strawberries' however this one's plot is actually pretty much worked out. For now this will remain a oneshot seeing as 'Wish' is my main project and I'd rather leave this at a place where it can work as complete.

Feel free to ask guestions, I'll be sure to answer :D


End file.
